yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yasuko Saejima
Yasuko Saejima ( , Saejima Yasuko) is a supporting character in Yakuza 4. She introduces herself to Shun Akiyama as Lily. She is solely motivated by her desire to reunite with her incarcerated step-brother, Taiga Saejima. Personality Yasuko is an extraordinarily strong-willed woman, willing to go as far as is necessary to repay her step-brother. She is determined and fearless, showing great bravery in the face of danger. Despite this, she is rather shy with Akiyama when she first meets him, polite, but quiet, stumbling over her words and showing her nervousness. Appearance Yasuko wears a beige trenchcoat over a white shirt (and presumably a short skirt) along with a pair of black high heels. She wears a delicate looking silver necklace inlaid with an amethyst. During her initial introduction she wears a pair of dark sunglasses. Yasuko has pale skin, her character models using the skin texture for white females. In the 1985 Yakuza 4 flashback, she is seen wearing a blue blouse and plaid skirt underneath an apron, with her hair pulled into a low ponytail. Background Yasuko was raised by a single mother alongside her step-brother, Taiga Saejima, her biological father leaving when she was young. When Yasuko was in her early teens, she and her brother were orphaned, adopted by close relatives after their mother dies suddenly. Worried about becoming a financial burden on their adoptive family, the two run away, though they quickly encounter unexpected complications in the way of Yasuko's declining health. It is discovered that Yasuko's birth father is the only suitable kidney donor available, and thus she and Saejima travel to Sotenbori in search of him. He requests a large sum of money that neither of the teens are able to meet, though this does not deter Saejima, who turns to a life of crime in order to earn the money needed to pay his step-father. He is soon approached by Hideki Sasai, who gives the full amount needed in exchange for Saejima joining his yakuza family. Yasuko is able to successfully undergo the operation but for her brother's selfless sacrifices, she feels indebted to him, even years later after the hit that causes him to be incarcerated. He is never allowed visitation rights, though Yasuko tries every single day, all throughout the 25 years he is on death row. While Yasuko was living in Chiba, she was contacted by a supposed detective from the Tokyo police force. With the promise of someone being able to testify for Saejima's innocence, Yasuko rushes to Kamurocho, only to find out that the man she had traveled to meet was none other than Isao Katsuragi. He tells Yasuko that he had been at the scene of the hit, and will prove Saejima's innocence if she does one of two things for him; either gather a hundred million yen, or kill someone. Knowing that the price was too steep for her, Yasuko chooses murder. She is told that eliminating the individuals will help prove Saejima's innocence, but Yasuko eventually discovers that it is instead an effort to silence anyone that had known the truth of the setup. Yakuza 4 Yasuko's first appearance is as she walks into Sky Finance asking Akiyama for a ¥100 million loan. In order to earn the loan, Akiyama gives her a test: earn ¥3 million as a hostess within three days at Club Elise, Akiyama's hostess club. She passes the test with ease, and Akiyama tells her to meet him on top of Millennium Tower so that he can deliver the money. Akiyama confesses that the real reason he was testing her was because he was also testing himself. Yasuko admits that she had been planning on running with the money, but vows she will work to pay off every yen. Akiyama refuses, saying that he doesn't need any of it back, but she must answer one last question. He asks why Yasuko has been going around seducing and killing Shibata's men - it had been the lighter that she had brought to Sky Finance on their first meeting that had given her away, since he had realized she must have taken it after she killed the owner of Drama Queen. Yasuko remains silent, and refuses to tell Akiyama the reason, stating that she will earn back the money if it means she doesn't have to answer the question. She goes into hiding after receiving the money, shaking Minami and Majima off her trail. Yasuko is later discovered by Masayoshi Tanimura after she begins working at Midori, a Korean salon. He tries to interrogate her, believing that she may know the circumstances behind his father's death in 1985, but she is taken by a group of Shibata's men before they are able to talk. She is brought to the docks to where Shibata is, and he questions why she's been going around killing his men. Yasuko says that she had no choice; that she'd never expected to be able to acquire the hundred million yen so easily, but Shibata is unsure what to make of her admission. Arai insists upon killing her, but Shibata has other things on his mind. Not heeding Arai's command, Shibata is shot through the back, and Tanimura bursts his way in, scaring off Arai and taking Yasuko back to the safety of Homeland. When they return to Little Asia, Tanimura reassures Yasuko that he has no intention of turning her over to the police for her involvement in the murders, though Yasuko is wary of him. Tanimura asks her to recount what had happened between her and his father, Taigi Tanimura, after the hit in 1985. She tells him that his father had rescheduled their meeting, and never showed up. Yasuko also reveals that the reason she had killed Shibata's family members was because she had been under orders from Katsuragi, who promised that he would testify to her brother's innocence if she either procured the 100 million yen, or killed for him. Yasuko, thinking that no one would loan that amount of money to her, agreed to kill the men, until she realized that there would be no end and sought Akiyama's help. She reveals the location of the cash loaned to her by Akiyama to Tanimura and asks him to return it in her stead. She travels to Okinawa in order to be near her brother during his execution. Yasuko arrives in Okinawa, and is seen asking the local police about her brother's whereabouts, who insist that the penitentiary doesn't exist. She is approached by Kiryu and Hamazaki. They lead her to the Tamashiro Family's old office, where Yasuko learns of Saejima and Hamazaki's escape from Okinawa Penitentiary No. 2. While there, they are found and attacked by Saito his guards. Kiryu fights them off while Hamazaki protects Yasuko. In the end, Kiryu and Yasuko make their escape due to Hamazaki's sacrifice, saying that he'll allow the guards to take him back to the penitentiary once they're gone. The two arrive in Kamurocho, and Kiryu takes Yasuko to New Serena, where they meet Date. Yasuko tells them her reasoning behind devoting her life to having Saejima acquitted. Kiryu instructs Yasuko to stay with Date while he goes to find Saejima, saying that she's too unstable and he worries that she'll throw her life away for him without any second thought. Yasuko agrees, though once Kiryu leaves, she drugs Date and runs to find Saejima herself. She runs into Akiyama and Tanimura, followed shortly after by Kiryu at a distance. While Tanimura and Akiyama are fighting off Kiryu, she goes ahead to Purgatory, not knowing that Katsuragi and his men are waiting for her. She joins her brother as a hostage of the Ueno Seiwa clan, and the two are finally able to talk. Kiryu agrees to Katsuragi's terms, fighting his way up to the top of Kamurocho Hills where he finds Yasuko and Saejima. She is handed over by Takeshi Kido to Kiryu in exchange for the documents he holds. Kido aims his gun at them before turning to Katsuragi and shooting him in the chest. In the mayhem that follows, Yasuko is able to untie Saejima, but their reunion is cut short as Katsuragi, having been given a second chance by Saejima after refusing to kill him, aims to shoot him in the back as he walks away. Yasuko jumps between her brother and the bullet, and it hits her in the back. She tells Saejima that he's innocent, but that she already has blood on her hands, and pulls out the gun Tanimura had given her in case she'd needed it. She shoots a pleading Katsuragi in the head before she collapses, dying in Saejima's arms. Trivia *As seen in the company picture that Akiyama keeps hidden in his desk, Yasuko bears a striking resemblance to his ex-fiancée, Eri. Gallery Yasuko Saejima (Yakuza 4).png|Remastered Render Yasuko Saejima (Yakuza 4).jpg Yasuko Saejima.jpg Saejima,Yasuko and Majima.png Lily meets Akiyama.png|Yasuko meets Akiyama Lily lights her cigarette.png|"Lily" in Sky Finance Yasuko and Akiyama.png Yasuko Saejima.png Lily and Akiyama atop Millenium Tower.png Akiyama explains why he tested himself to Yasuko.png Yasuko and Akiyama-0.png Second Playthrough Screenshot 2019-06-06 19-18-39.png Yasuko Arai and Shibata at the docks.png Yasuko and Tanimura at Homeland.png Yasuko Kiryu and Hamazaki.png Yasuko with Kiryu in Kamurocho.png Saejima and Yasuko as hostages.png Yasuko Saejima-1.png Katsuragi at Yasuko's mercy.png Yasuko dies..png Saejima yells over Yasuko's death into his arm.png Category:Female Characters Category:Orphans Category:Assassins Category:Allies Category:Club Elise Category:Hostesses Category:Masseurs